Sem sentidos
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Durante uma missão, nossos quatro assassinos são capturados e usados num teste de uma nova droga. Agora terão que correr contra o tempo, antes que os efeitos sejam... Permanentes. HIATUS


_**N/A: **Weiss Kreuz não me pertence e nem seus personagens.  
Participação especial de amigas e conhecidas. Poderia ter utilizado os próprios vilões do anime, mas acho interessante colocar as pessoas em situações diversas._

**Capítulo 1: Uma missão muito comum**

_ Está quase pronta! – disse uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros e pele extremamente pálida – Só precisamos testá-la.

_ Quase pronta? – entrou uma voz baixa e rouca pela porta, seu rosto oculto pelas sombras – Você realmente é inútil.

_ Angel, Helena! Querem parar?! – gritou uma garota baixinha de cabelos castanhos e com uma voz histérica – Eu não ligo para as brigas de vocês duas, mas quero a fórmula pronta o mais rápido possível.

_ Sim senhorita! – falou prontamente a loirinha, mas lançou um olhar de ódio na direção da outra garota.

Quatro garotas estavam em um laboratório improvisado no subsolo de um prédio abandonado. A líder da equipe era também a filha de um rico empresário. Seu nome era Liligi. Obcecada pelo poder que o pai tinha, e tentada a alcançar o mesmo mérito para si, organizou uma equipe com cientistas para a produção de uma nova droga.

_ Senhorita Liligi – chamou uma garota de longos cabelos rosados e uma aparência tão inocente que poderia ser confundida com uma boneca.

_ Diga Lolita – virou a face para encarar a jovem sorridente.

_ Quer que arrumemos cobaias para as experiências? – o brilho que cruzou seu olhar contrariava suas feições doces, seus olhos já de tonalidades vermelhas ganharam um brilho impiedoso.

_ Cobaias? – aproximou da mesa, analisando as amostras nos pequenos frascos – Sim... Eu quero...

_ Nós as traremos – a outra garota oculta pelas sombras aproxima-se, seus olhos cinza esverdeados brilhando de excitação.

**oOoOoOo**

Enquanto isso na floricultura conhecida como Koneko, quatro jovens garotos trabalhavam arduamente em mais um dia comum.

_ Finalmente a semana está acabando – espreguiçou-se o playboy sentado atrás do caixa – Nem acredito que teremos uma folga.

O dia chegava ao fim. Logo fechariam a floricultura e poderiam descansar. A semana fora movimentada como sempre, com garotas bajulando-os sem parar, várias entregas de última hora e muitos pedidos de arranjos.

_ Planejando ir a alguma festa? – questionou Ken arrumando alguns vasos nas prateleiras.

Sorte deles que Aya estava fazendo algumas entregas, senão os teria fuzilado com o olhar. Omi varria o chão, apenas escutando a conversa dos amigos. Não costumava se interessar pelas farras noturnas do playboy.

_ Espero não estragar seus planos Yohji – uma mulher com roupas e cabelos vermelhos estava parada encostada no batente da porta.

Manx balançava nas mãos uma fita de vídeo, mostrando que tinham uma nova missão.

**oOoOoOo**

Prontamente vestidos e armados, os quatro assassinos entram no carro de seu líder e partem para o local indicado na mesma noite.

Enquanto estavam a caminho, Omi ia verificando os mapas e passando as instruções necessárias para os amigos.

_ Aqui! – Omi virou para trás estendendo aos outros dois um mapa – Ken, você vai entrar pela porta dos fundos. Yohji você entra pela saída de carros. Não haverá movimento, mas temos que nos precaver com fugas inesperadas. Aya vai pela recepção principal e descerá pelas escadas. Nada de elevadores! – lembrou aos amigos que o elemento surpresa era essencial. – Eu vou monitorar todos os passos e instalar as bombas. Entenderam?

_ Entendido – todos acenaram afirmativamente. Nada sairia errado.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Eles virão – afirmou Angel com muita segurança, enquanto brincava com uma mecha dourada de seus cabelos – Espalhei informações sobre tráfico de drogas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles aparecerão.

_ Como ficou sabendo sobre esses tais... "justiceiros"? – indagou Liligi cheia de curiosidade.

_ Boatos chefinha. Simples e inofensivos boatos. – Lolita sorriu maliciosa – Ninguém acredita que são reais, mas temem descobrir isso um dia.

_ Assim que chegarem nós agiremos – Helena tinha um brilho ardente no olhar – Pegaremos eles de surpresa.

_ Uma dose da droga é suficiente – lembrou-lhes a bioquímica com cara de boneca – Mais que isso poderá ser fatal.

_ E eu preciso deles vivos para analisar. – Liligi finalizou aquela discussão antes que perdessem o controle – Vamos observá-los de perto, pois as reações serão diferentes em cada um. Quando tudo estiver pronto poderemos vendê-la.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Chegamos – Aya parou o carro a poucos metros de distância, tomando o cuidado de ficarem ocultos pelas sombras. Observaram alguns instantes se havia algum movimento, luzes ou qualquer sinal que fosse suspeito. Mas não encontraram nada, o lugar parecia abandonado.

Ken e Yohji correram para os fundos, separando logo em seguida. Uma das portas levava para um galpão no térreo. Ken entrou correndo, mas atento à sua volta. Yohji foi mais a frente, até a garagem para finalmente entrar no prédio.

Aya e Omi entraram pela porta da frente da recepção. O hacker se postou em um canto e pegou o laptop para começar a vistoriar o mapa do prédio e desativar os alarmes de segurança. Enquanto isso o espadachim caminhou até as escadas e começou a descer.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Estão entrando – informou Lolita que vigiava as câmeras – Vamos agora?

_ Vamos. – concordou Angel – Pegue as amostras, Helena.

_ Tudo bem – pegou quatro seringas e seguiu as parceiras.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Balinese, Siberian, suas posições – chamou Abyssinian pelo comunicador.

_ Térreo vazio, – respondeu Ken – descendo para o subsolo pela passagem um.

_ Garagem também vazia. – respondeu Yohji – Verificando galpões laterais.

_ Sua situação Bombay? – Aya continuou seu caminho enquanto verificava a situação dos amigos.

_ Alarmes desligados, terminando de instalar as bombas – respondeu após um segundo – Encontro vocês lá fora em... – olhou o relógio e armou algumas das bombas – meia hora.

Três dos assassinos ficaram incumbidos de destruir as drogas e qualquer evidência de sua existência, e Omi coletaria dados da sua criação e apagaria em seguida. Não podiam se atrasar.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Ali! – Helena sussurrou e apontou para um dos rapazes que entrou no cômodo. – Lolita...

Nem precisou terminar a frase. A garota se adiantou, em passos lentos e silenciosos, indo na direção de Ken.

_ Olá! – disse sorrindo com a voz mais meiga que conseguiu.

Sobressaltado, Ken virou-se armando suas garras, mas parou no mesmo instante ao ver uma linda garotinha sorrindo para si.

_ O que faz aqui sozinha garota? – as vezes sua ingenuidade não tinha limites.

Ele baixou suas guardas e andou devagar até ela. Seus passos ecoando nas paredes.

_ Você pode me ajudar? – ela estendeu sua mão na direção do rapaz, olhando-o nos olhos. – Me perdi de minhas amigas.

_ Hum, claro. – ele parou a dois passos dela. – Você sabe onde elas estão?

_ Elas desceram as escadas no corredor ali do lado – apontou para uma porta atrás de si – E me deixaram sozinha.

_ Você estava com medo de ir com elas? – ele pegou a mão da garota e começou a andar. – O que uma mocinha como você está fazendo num prédio abandonado?

_ Gostamos de aventuras – sorriu inocente.

Enquanto Lolita o distraia, Helena aproximou-se sorrateiramente e pulou em suas costas, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair de cara no chão.

_ Hei, o que é isso? – tentou levantar-se, mas a garota ainda estava sobre si, o mantendo preso.

_ Angel, agora! – gritou para a outra se aproximar.

_ Abyssinian! – gritou tentando chamar a atenção dos outros pelo comunicador – Balinese! Bombay!

_ Não adianta pedir ajuda – disse a garota de cabelos loiros, que segurava uma seringa na mão. – Eles vão logo se juntar a você – e injetou o líquido em seu corpo.

Lolita pegou uma barra de metal que estava apoiada atrás de uma viga e acertou-o na cabeça.

_ Um já foi, só faltam três. – Helena saia de cima do rapaz, e as três foram para outro andar.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Siberian? – Omi chamava desesperado pelo comunicador.

Ouvira o amigo chamando-o e sua voz parecia desesperada. Com certeza estava com problemas. Ele mal terminara de armar as bombas e foi atrás dele.

_ Bombay o que houve? – escutou Aya interrogando-o. – Perdi o sinal de Siberian.

_ Eu o ouvi chamando, mas agora ele não responde. – sua voz falhava pela corrida – Estou indo atrás dele!

_ E Balinese? – perguntou pelo outro parceiro.

_ Estou na escuta. – ouviram a voz do playboy – Também o ouvi chamar e logo depois o comunicador falhou. Quer que eu o procure?

_ Já estou chegando ao local onde ele estava, prossigam com a missão – comandou Bombay.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Foi fácil demais... muito ingênuo... – Liligi comentou vendo todo o ataque por uma câmera oculta.

_ Vamos esperar os outros chegarem mais perto? – Angel entrava pela porta, seguida pelas companheiras.

_ Sim... – Liligi nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-las, estava concentrada em seus alvos – Peguem o loiro mais velho agora. Acho que o ruivo vai dar um pouco de trabalho, será mais fácil se ele estiver sozinho.

E saíram novamente atrás de seus alvos.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Ken! – Omi ajoelhou-se perto do amigo e virou-o de frente, sacudindo-o pelos ombros – Acorde!

Ele tinha um grande galo na cabeça, mas nenhum outro ferimento visível. Não poderia carregá-lo pra fora, pois o outro era mais pesado. Teria que pedir ajuda, ou sair arrastando-o dali.

_ Abyssinian? - chamou o ruivo pelo rádio – Achei ele, mas está inconsciente.

_ Leve-o pra fora! – começou a dar as ordens – Eu e Balinese vamos terminar a missão. Encontre-nos no carro.

_ Entendido! – ele teria que arrastá-lo. Iria demorar, mas era a única forma de ajudar o amigo.

_ E, Bombay... – ele chamou após alguns instantes – Por precaução, ative as bombas pra explodirem apenas por controle manual, não arme os relógios.

_ Mas... – parou e compreendeu o que ele queria – Certo, vou fazer isso!

_ Se tiver algum outro problema, avise imediatamente.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Temos que separá-los. – Helena sugeriu enquanto observavam os rapazes invadindo o prédio.

_ Podemos nos separar também para atacá-los – ponderou Lolita levando-se pelo fato de estarem em maior número.

_ Não! – bradou Helena – Temos que agir juntas, mas separá-los para que enfraqueçam.

_ Se continuarem gritando eles irão nos notar. – Angel olhou-as com desgosto – Vamos separá-los e atacar. Helena, tire o ruivo de perto e despiste-o nas escadas. Nós duas vamos pegar o loiro. Junte-se a nós depois.

_ Tudo bem... – e saiu bufando. Pra contrariar as ordens não custaria nada.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Pra onde vamos agora? – Balinese seguia Abyssinian de perto, decidiram agir juntos pra não serem pegos desprevenidos de novo.

_ Hei, garotões! – Helena lançou uma barra de metal na direção deles que desviaram por pouco – Venham me pegar! – e mostrou a língua.

Ela sabia que eles não correriam atrás dela, isso seria muito infantil e muito idiota da parte deles, pois estava na cara que era exatamente isso que queria que eles fizessem.

_ Vamos brincar de tiro ao alvo? – e tirou uma arma de dentro do casaco – Se eu acertar, vocês morrem! – e um sorriso cortou seu rosto.

Ela começou a atirar com tudo, em todas as direções. Passos ecoaram atrás de si. Ela sabia que eram as outras cientistas, então achou melhor não mirar na direção delas, apesar de que a vontade era grande.

_ O que está fazendo? – não era apenas as outras duas que vinham em sua direção. Liligi estava à frente delas gritando com a garota – Nós não os queremos em pedaços!

_ Não vou arrancar pedaços, vou fazer buracos – falou calmamente como se comentasse sobre o que almoçou no dia.

Enquanto elas discutiam, Aya e Yohji desviavam das balas, correndo e escondendo atrás das vigas que se erguiam pelo andar.

_ Vá por ali, – Aya sussurrou indicando o caminho pra Yohji – eu vou dar a volta.

Com apenas um aceno de cabeça eles saíram do esconderijo e correram em direções opostas indo de encontro às quatro garotas.

_ Peguem-nos! – Liligi ordenou dando passos pra trás.

Com uma mira excelente, Helena atinge Balinese no ombro no momento em que ele preparava pra lançar sua arma na direção delas. Ele perde o equilíbrio na corrida e cai no chão.

_ Lolita, pegue o loiro! – ordenou Liligi enquanto pegava uma arma para se defender.

_ Sim, chefinha! – apesar da voz meiga, o sorriso foi cruel.

Abyssinian continuou seu trajeto, chegando próximo a elas. Helena vira a arma em sua direção, mas não consegue atirar. Com um golpe de katana, Aya lança a arma pra longe. Liligi faz pontaria também, não erraria pela proximidade entre eles. Enquanto isso Angel tira uma bomba de fumaça de dentro do bolso e lança pro ar.

_ Merda! – Aya desvia por pouco da bala, sendo atingido de raspão no braço. – Balinese? – será que ele ainda estava na ativa?

Infelizmente, Lolita já removera seu corpo do cômodo, arrastando-o para outra sala. Num instante tudo ficou cercado de fumaça, seria impossível ver um palmo diante do nariz.

_ Bombay! – chamou pelo outro parceiro – Ainda está no prédio?

Um longo chiado, e a resposta veio a seguir.

_ Sim, Abyssinian. Já removi Siberian, estou ativando as bombas pra controle manual. – repassou seus movimentos.

_ Preciso de cobertura. – ele odiava ter que pedir ajuda, mas não era hora de ser arrogante – Elas capturaram Balinese.

_ Onde você está? – já terminara o serviço e descia correndo, para onde eles deveriam estar.

_ Estou em um dos galpões... esse lugar é pequeno mas parece um labirinto. – tentava enxergar alguma coisa.

Silêncio... Bombay viria procurá-lo.

**oOoOoOo**

_ Aplique a droga e tire-o do prédio – Liligi passava as instruções enquanto observava o movimento dos outros dois assassinos.

_ Eles são muito bons, não é? – ponderou Helena – Conseguiram desviar das balas, muito ágeis. Teremos que tomar cuidado se houver outro confronto.

_ Não haverá. – Liligi sentou em sua mesa e deu as costas às outras garotas – Acredito que vocês não erraram nas fórmulas, ou seja, não vou me preocupar com eles, pois em breve estarão mortos! – sua voz soou baixa, mas completamente mortal.

_ Claro chefinha! – Lolita aproximou-se sorrindo – Eles não terão a menor chance de saírem vivos.

_ Assim espero – e depois a líder ficou quieta. Pensando no que fazer caso seu plano falhasse.

Helena e Angel trocaram apenas um olhar...

**oOoOoOo**

_ Abyssinian? – Omi chegou num corredor onde todas as portas levavam para galpões diferentes. – Abyssinian? – chamava pelo rádio, mas espera ouvir a voz do companheiro sem ele.

Abriu a primeira porta, olhou tudo lá dentro. Vazia. Partiu para a segunda. Também não havia nada. Caminhou em direção à terceira porta. Parou com a mão na maçaneta ao ouvir passos no fim do corredor. Armou seus dardos e mirou.

_ Sou eu, Bombay – a voz de Aya o tranqüilizou.

_ Você está bem? – aproximou-se rapidamente, olhando nos olhos violetas, procurando algum sinal de dor.

_ Tudo bem. – olhou ao redor, não gostava da sensação de estar sendo observado – Pode localizar Balinese pelo comunicador?

_ Já tentei – balançou a cabeça, cansado demais para demonstrar outra reação – Parece que conseguiram bloquear meus acessos.

Aya olhou em volta, a sensação de desconforto aumentando ainda mais. Como líder devia tomar uma posição. Mas o que fazer? Voltar para casa e abandonar o amigo? Separar e procurá-lo? Era visível que Omi também estava exausto. Procurarem juntos e correrem o risco de serem atacados novamente? Elas estavam em maior número, isso não seria problema, mas e se usassem Yohji como escudo?

_ Vamos procurá-lo – a iniciativa veio de Bombay.

Aya apenas acenou a cabeça confirmando. Retomaram o caminho, iam voltar à recepção, e dali analisariam o mapa.

* * *

_Fim do primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado!  
Críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas!_


End file.
